Terry, El hombre de familia
by lenore18
Summary: basado en la pelicula de hombre de familia, Terry es un chico exitoso y lo tiene todo, fama, dinero, mujeres, etc... su vida es algo vacia pero un giro inesperado le hara ver como hubiera sido su vida si hubiera continuado al lado de Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Terry, el hombre de familia**

**CAPITULO I** by mrscage adaptación de Mallory Quinn.

La historia de terry

-Sr. Grandchester, sus cartas…

-Gracias Agatha, por favor dile a la sirvienta que me traiga un café

- Enseguida Sr. Grandchester, hay algo mas que pueda hacer por usted?

- puede cerrar la puerta cuando salga

- es que…

-Que es Agatha, que es lo que quieres? Ni siquiera tengo aun mi café de la mañana, no estoy de humor para charlar contigo!

- lo siento Sr. Grandchester, iba a pedirle permiso para esta noche, es víspera de navidad y quería pasarla con mi familia.

- Navidad? Otra vez? Recuerdo haberla dejado ir la navidad pasada; Ciertamente no puede irse con su familia en esta. Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer; debe escribir mi nueva obra… usted sabe que no puede ser una niña rica y alcanzar sus metas en la vida, si sigue haciendo fiestas…

-Pero Sr. Grandchester… un año ha pasado desde la última navidad… yo solo le pido esta noche y trabajo duro todo el año…

- Bien querida Agatha… si te vas hoy; no vuelvas mañana, está claro?

- sí señor.

- ahora por favor dile a la sirvienta que me traiga mi café

- muy bien señor, qué pasa con la dama? Le gustaría beber algo?

- oh si, casi me olvido de ella, tráiganos dos cafés.

- después de que Agatha dejo el cuarto, Terry esta solo mirando las cartas que recibió. El odia mucho la navidad, es solo una escusa para no trabajar. Si Agatha no fuera una buena asistente, el ya la hubiera despedido hace mucho tiempo por darle tanta importancia a ese tipo de festividades. El no podía entender por qué la gente seguía enviándole tarjetas de navidad, el nunca las responde. Esta mirando las inútiles tarjetas, cartas y los mensajes telefónicos que había recibido, cuando su compañera de la noche pasada sale del baño.

-Terrence… el desayuno está listo?

- desayuno? Yo pensaba que tú no comías nada para mantener ese cuerpo tan perfecto como lo tienes…

- el se levanta de la cama y la sostiene entre sus brazos, ella es una nueva y joven actriz, muy hermosa y realmente buena en la cama. Su nombre es… así es…está bien Terry no lo recordaba pero él puede decirte donde está su marca de nacimiento. Terry comienza a besarla pasionalmente y la arrastra a la cama, pero ella lo detiene.

-Terrence, me tengo que ir, ahorita no tengo tiempo para esto

- qué? Tú no tienes tiempo para mí? estás segura cariño, tal vez te arrepientas…

- sí, estoy segura. Es víspera de navidad y quiero pasar el día y la noche con mi familia

- que es esa tontería! Pasar el día y la noche con tu familia? Nosotros podríamos tener nuestra privada víspera de navidad juntos, si tu quieres yo podría ser Santa Claus y tú podrías ser la buena chica que recibe su regalo de Santa!

- oh Terrence, tu realmente no entiendes absolutamente nada sobre la navidad, bueno me tengo que marchar, te veo en dos días

- no cuentes con ello cariño…

- la chica deja a Terry solo en su cuarto

- Donde esta ese café? Voy a despedir a Agatha y a la sirvienta… bueno chequemos las cartas… una de Nila, una de Frida, una de Amalia, una de Sandrine, una de Marie Alice, una de Céline, una de ivy, una de Paloma?... quienes son estas chicas? Ni siquiera recuerdo sus nombres pero estoy seguro de que ellas fueron lindas… veamos los mensajes telefónicos, uno de Candice … Candice?

Terry lee la nota que su asistente escribió, " Candice White Andrew llamo, ella quería que y le diga…"

-Candy me llamo? Después de todo este tiempo. Ella me llamo? Me pregunto qué es lo que quiere…

La sirvienta entro con una taza de café mientras Terry está en la cama mirando la nota de Candy y no se atreve a leerla del todo…

-qué?

-Su café señor

-tú solo me trajiste un café?

- si

- yo ordene dos!

- pero la señorita se fue y yo pensé…

- te pago para pensar?

- No Señor…

-entonces no pienses, tráeme otro café

- bien señor

cuando la sirvienta salió, Terry tenía en su mano la nota de Candy. El no podía decidir qué hacer con ella…

-muy bien vamos a leerla…

-Sr. Grandchester

Es la sirvienta que interrumpe los pensamientos de Terry una vez más.

- que es lo que quiere?

- le traigo su café y también me gustaría informarle que tiene una visita

- una visita? Es hermosa?

- sí, señor, ella es su madre.

-mi madre? Que es lo que quiere de mi? le dijiste que no estaba en casa?

- sí, ella lo dijo pero yo no lo quise creer. Dijo Eleonor Baker, quien siguió a la sirvienta hasta la habitación de su hijo. Mary podrías dejarnos solos?

- si señora, le gustaría algo de beber?

- No, gracias

Cuando la sirvienta dejo la habitación Terry y Eleonor se miran mutuamente, es Eleonor quien rompe el silencio

- como estas Terry? No luces bien…

- Oh gracias madre, viniste hasta aquí para decirme que no luzco bien?

- no quise decir eso… oh Terry hoy es navidad y no hay nada en el mundo para mí y tu padre que importe más que tenerte con nosotros esta noche.

- Oh enserio? Para qué?

- por favor Terry, somos familia…

- lo somos? Lo siento pero debo protestar señora. Este duque puede engañarla a usted pero a mí no. el es viejo y su esposa lo dejo, es por eso que el está ahora con usted. Y lo perdonaste! Bueno yo no lo perdonare por eso! Ustedes dos me hicieron miserable toda la vida y ahora han vuelto juntos.

- cariño por favor trata de entendernos, no seas tan malo!

- no soy malo querida madre, solo estoy diciendo la verdad. No puedo esperar hasta que el muera, tu sabes que él me dijo que yo iba a ser el duque cuando el muriera. Si, voy a ser el duque de Grandchester!. Es la cosa más graciosa, y ciertamente yo no me casare con nadie, no tendré ningún hijo y haría cualquier cosa para hacer que el no descanse en paz en su tumba.

- Terry!

- Ahora si me disculpas acabo de tener una noche muy apasionada y necesito darme una ducha…

- no sé porque te has vuelto así. Todo es culpa de Susana!...

- quien?

- no actúes como un idiota, tu sabes a quien me refiero… tú te volviste mas y mas pesado y amargado cuando estuviste con ella y después de que ella te dejo, yo pensaba que irías por Candy, que cambiarias…. Y ya han pasado 8 años, y te has convertido en la persona más amargada y pesada que conozco.

- Oh enserio? Lo siento por eso, dile hola de mi parte a mi querido padre y hazme saber cuando muera…

Eleonor dejo el cuarto de su hijo. Ella sabía que sería imposible convencerlo de ir con ella pero tenía que tratar. Ella no podía entender por qué su hijo se volvió de esa forma y le dolía a ambos, a ella y a su esposo verlo de esa forma.

Después de que Eleonor se fue, Terry comenzó a sentirse mal. Bajo las escaleras para irse a tomar un buen desayuno. El escucho a la sirvienta, la cocinera y a Agatha platicando. Todas se estaban quejando de él y hablaban sobre la víspera de navidad. Y lo hizo sentir peor. Se fue a la biblioteca a leer algunas obras para pasar el tiempo. Se puso a leer por más de 4 horas y recuerda que hay una fiesta navideña en el teatro.

- Esta bien Terry! Porque no? seguro habrá algunas hermosas chicas ahí…

El dejo la gran casa que tenia, para ir a la fiesta y toma un taxi para ir. Y la fiesta era justo como se la había imaginado. Habían hermosas chicas riendo por todas partes pero esta noche Terrence Grandchester no tuvo suerte. Todas las chicas querían pasar la noche con sus familias. La fiesta estaba por terminar cuando el recuerda la nota de Candy. El decide leerla.

"Candice White Andrew llamo, ella quería que le dijera que se ira del país mañana y que tiene unas pertenencias que le gustaría regresarle."

- Que quiere decir esto? Ella me llamo para regresarme mis pertenencias? Cuales pertenencias? Acaso le di algo? No lo recuerdo… me pregunto como habrá obtenido mi numero telefónico… también esta su numero telefónico en la nota. Debería regresarle la llamada? A donde se irá? Oh, como sea… no tengo tiempo que perder con los fantasmas del pasado…

Terry comienza a sentir que le da vueltas la cabeza, necesitaba tomar algo de aire fresco, todas las cosas que habían pasado ese día fueron demasiadas emociones. Comenzó a caminar, Estaba nevando y se estaba poniendo cada vez más frio. Comenzó a caminar más rápido para entrar en calor y miraba a las personas que caminaban por las calles, todos son tan felices, tan alegres. El comenzó a sentirse mejor también…. Porque no? el tenia todo lo que quiso en su vida! Acaso no dejo la escuela para volverse famoso? Bueno el es famoso ahora, también rico y tiene a todas las mujeres que él quiere. Nadie podía ser más feliz que él! Pero se estaba poniendo frio, este no es un buen momento para caminar por las calles con alegría, así que decidió entrar a una tienda cercana. Estaba solo el encargado de la tienda y un chico como de 16 años ahí. Cuando Terry entro en la tienda los escucho hablar, entonces vio el cuchillo que el chico tenía en su mano.

- Hey, toma este dinero! Te estoy dando dinero y tu no lo aceptas, no te estoy robando nada!

- este dinero no vale, está roto y cubierto de sangre.

- eso no me importa, tu lo tomaras y me darás lo que yo necesito. Me llevare esta bicicleta para mi hermana a toda costa!

- te estoy diciendo que este dinero no…

- suficiente sobre el dinero, te matare si no me das esta bicicleta

Terry siente la necesidad de intervenir. Camina dos pasos y se acerca al chico. El es rubio con ojos azules y no luce como un delincuente en absoluto. Terry se vuelve hacia él y le dice:

- puedo mirar el dinero?

- para qué?

- bueno si esta bien lo tomare y lo usare en otra tienda. Y te daré este otro dinero que he…

- y por que harías eso?

- porque voy a comprar la bicicleta con menos dinero del que me darás. Y yo haré más dinero con él y tu obtendrás tu bicicleta.

El chico lo mira, Sus ojos azules brillan. Le da el dinero a Terry, toma la bicicleta y se va.

Afuera, Mientras el camina lentamente ve al joven muchacho otra vez. El quiere hablar con el por lo que camina hacia él.

- Hola otra vez, le dice.

- Hola, que es lo que quieres?

-solo quiero platicar

- conmigo?

- si, como te llamas?

- Tony…

- Tony…. Acaso ibas a matar al encargado de la tienda por una bicicleta?

- sí, lo iba a hacer.

- pero por qué? Sabes que nuestras vidas son las consecuencias de lo que hacemos?

- si lo sé, pero tú lo sabes?

- que es lo que quieres decir?

- no te arrepientes a veces de tu vida? No te gustaría saber cómo seria si hubieras tomado la decisión correcta cuando pudiste?

- no sé de qué me estás hablando pero amo mi vida y no hay nada de lo que me arrepienta!

- está bien… recuerda que tu lo quisiste.

- que quise qué?

- ya lo veras… el dijo y se fue. Mientras la nieve caía Terry se sintió más helado, camino lo más rápido que pudo a casa. Estaba temblando, y no sabía si era por el frio o por lo que Tony le había dicho. Cuando llego a casa se fue directamente a su habitación, se quito la ropa y se metió a la cama! Comenzó a quedarse dormido profundamente….

* * *

><p>Hola a todas como veran esta historia esta basada en la pelicula El hombre de familia, y la adaptacion es de Mallory Quinn, ella me dio permiso para traducirla y que las chicas de habla hispana se deleiten con esta historia que me encanto... espero les guste a uds tambien, procurare subirla toda lo mas rapido posible para que no se queden con las ganas. =P<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Terry: el hombre de familia**

**CAPITULO 2**

La historia de Candy

La mansión estaba imponente y majestuosa. Los sirvientes estaban trabajando era temprano en la mañana y una joven hermosa de cabello largo, rubio y ondulado que dejo en sus hombros se estaba preparando para salir y ver un doctor para su pequeño amigo, un coati albino que tenía desde su infancia. El se estaba sintiendo cansado y comía muy poco y Candy su ama estaba muy preocupada por él. Bajo a tomar el desayuno en el gran comedor con clin en sus brazos. Y ahí encontró a Albert, Archie, Annie y a la tía abuela en la mesa.

- Buenos días a todos, ella dijo

- buenos días, dijeron todos los demás

Candy camino y se sentó con clin en sus brazos

- que le pasa a clin? Pregunto Annie

- el no sé a estado sintiendo bien, dijo Candy

-oh, cual es el problema? Annie le dijo a clin tocándole la cabecita

El mapache lamio la mano de Annie, dando un pequeño chillido.

- el no se ha estado sintiendo bien, probablemente comió alguna mala hoja o algo, dijo Candy

- pobre pequeño! Dijo la tía abuela

Todos la miraron atónitos; normalmente la tía abuela estaba en contra de que clin se quedara en la mansión, pero Albert siempre tenía animales afuera. Clin había sido criado para estar dentro de las casas, pero el pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo afuera en los arboles e iba a la ventana de Candy para estar junto a ella… el caminaba por la casa y la tía abuela aparentemente se ponía furiosa, pero ella también estaba encantada con el pequeño animal quien a veces dormía sobre las mantas de la tía abuela.

- qué? Ella dijo cuando todos se le quedaron viendo, a mí también me agrada el pequeño animal!

- tía Elroy! Usted nunca termina de sorprenderme! Dijo Albert sonriendo

-me complace que también le agrade, dijo Candy sonriendo a la tía abuela

- Candy yo te acompañare, dijo Annie, clin también es mi bebe.

- por supuesto, Annie, tu también eres su madre, dijo Candy con una sonrisa

- el es nuestro primer bebe, tuyo y mío, dijo Annie, yo quería llevarlo conmigo

- está bien dijo Archie, lleven a su…."bebe" al veterinario

-yo las llevare, dijo Albert

- Que hay con la oficina? Dijo Candy

- soy el jefe Candy, yo hago mi propio horario…

- Esta bien. Dijo Candy sonriendo

Después del desayuno llevaron a clin al veterinario. Había muchas personas con animales, perros, gatos, pájaros, conejos, toda clase de animales. El doctor estaba muy ocupado. Cuando llego el turno de Candy suspiro de alivio. Encontró junto con Annie y Albert. El veterinario estaba dándoles la espalda.

- cuál es el problema con tu pequeño amigo? El pregunto

- no estoy segura, yo creo que tal vez comió alguna hoja que le hizo daño, dijo Candy

- qué es? Un perro, un gato

Candy estaba un poco irritada.

- por qué no se da la vuelta y lo mira, dijo Candy

-estoy lavando mis manos, el dijo, usted no quiere que le eche un vistazo con las manos sucias no es así?

- claro que no, pero usted podría esperar al menos ver el animal antes de estar preguntando!

El veterinario se dio la vuelta…

-vaya tenemos una dueña muy luchona

El se detuvo aturdido

- Candy?

- Arthur?

El instintivamente camino hacia ella y la abrazo fuertemente

-Oh! Dijo Candy riendo

- muchas gracias otra vez!

- por qué?

-por que nos permitiste huir, mi hermana y yo…

- Tú eras inocente…

- y tuve la oportunidad de probarlo, en parte gracias a ti! Termine la escuela y estoy trabajando ahora como puedes ver, el dijo sin alejarse de ella

- oh Arthur! Siempre me había estado preguntando por usted! Que le habría pasado en la huida! Estoy tan feliz de que todo esté bien contigo…

Annie y Albert estaban mirándolos atónitos! Arthur finalmente soltó a Candy

- Annie, Albert, el es Arthur Kelley, recuerdan? De la mina…

-el fugitivo? Dijo Annie atónita

- si, dijo Arthur sonriendo, ahora soy hombre libre. Tuve la oportunidad de demostrar mi inocencia! Y Candy me escondió de los mineros y mi hermana y yo tuvimos la oportunidad de escapar….

-si, dijo Annie, Elizah se convirtió en…hola!

- hola, dijo Albert sonriendo, veo que tu también eres un amante de los animales como yo

- si, dijo Arthur sonriendo.

- El es Albert, dijo Candy sonriendo

- Hola, dijo Arthur

- y Annie…

- Hola!

- y el es clin, quien se siente mal, dijo Candy tomando a clin de los brazos de Annie.

El fue muy gentil con el y lo puso sobre la mesa de exploración. Después de examinarlo se volteo hacia Candy y dijo.

-El fue envenenado con unas hojas como tú pensaste…. Le voy a dar una inyección que lo deberá hacer sentir mejor y también le daré algunas píldoras.

- oh, clin, que sucedió? Tú siempre fuiste cuidadoso…

- tal vez alguien se los dio deliberadamente, dijo Albert…

- Neil! Dijo Candy, el se la mantiene pateándolo todo el tiempo, ese mounstro!

- el tiene algunas contusiones…

- le voy a prohibir ir a la mansión a este ritmo

- desterrarlo por crueldad animal? Dijo la tía abuela que también estaba con ellos….

- ella quiere a clin ahora, dijo Annie

- claro! Me olvide de eso! Dijo Candy sonriendo aliviada

Arthur le dio algunas píldoras a clin

- 3 veces al día y en un par de días el estará como nuevo… dijo

- muchas gracias Arthur, dijo Candy caminando afuera del consultorio

Arthur los acompaño a la puerta.

- Candy, me gustaría ponerme al día contigo, dijo el

-a mi también me gustaría, ella dijo, y también me gustaría ver a tu hermana

- ella está trabajando en el extranjero, por todo el escándalo, estando en complicidad con un fugitivo

- tú eres su hermano

- sí, pero ella se fue al extranjero con su esposo y niños

- ella se caso? Eso es fantástico

- te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

- bueno porque no? estoy segura de que clin estará bien con Annie

Annie estaba sonriendo, Pero Albert no

-perfecto! Dijo Arthur sonriendo, pasare por ti a las 8

El se veía muy atractivo con su cabello rojizo y Candy necesitaba la atención de otro hombre que no fuera alguno de los miembros de su familia actual…..y…..Terry…. todo parecía tan lejano.

-estaré lista, dijo Candy, te veo más tarde!

- nos vemos, dijo Arthur sonriendo

Cuando regresaron a casa Albert no estaba muy contento, estaba en su estudio hablando con Candy sobre diferente tipo de cosas.

- por qué vas a salir con ese chico, no lo conoces.

- pero si lo conozco…

- el fue un fugitivo

-el era inocente… el es un amigo Albert, estoy segura con el

- está bien

- no es nada serio

- si tu lo dices…

Candy estaba muy emocionada por su cita

- Candy, dijo Annie, como te sientes

- estoy feliz de que este bien, eh estado preocupada por él durante años…

Arthur apareció y se veía muy atractivo en traje y Candy llevaba puesto un lindo vestido azul…

- te vez preciosa, el dijo

-Tu tampoco te vez nada mal

Ellos se fueron a cenar… y volvieron a salir después. Ellos salían a almorzar juntos y a veces durante su tiempo libre, cuando ella ya no estaba trabajando en el hospital, ella iba a darle una mano a él en la clínica veterinaria. Clin ya estaba mejor y corría felizmente por los alrededores.

Candy se volvió cercana a Arthur, una noche durante una cena en un buen restaurant…

-Candy sabes todos estos años, estuve interesado en ti, pero cuando estaba huyendo…

- Oh, dijo Candy sonriendo

Ella recordó aquel tiempo cuando estaba tratando de olvidar a Terry…

- yo no sé si tú tienes algún hombre en tu vida, con todo lo que ha pasado, nunca asumí nada!

- bien seré honesta contigo…. Estuve enamorada de un chico, pero tuvimos que romper… estuve devastada y nunca lo olvidare…

- eso duele…

- pero si tu estas dispuesto, yo puedo encontrar un lugar en mi corazón para un nuevo amor…

Arthur sonrió. Se inclino y la beso en los labios… ellos se besaron en público! Fue bueno… ellos comenzaron a salir. Albert no estaba feliz pero Candy se veía tan feliz y sincera.

Los meses pasaron y Candy se había mudado, ella quería comenzar nuevamente… así que comenzó a limpiar su bolso y saco cosas de Terry

-que se supone que voy a hacer con esto? Se los mandare de vuelta…pero donde vivirá?

Unas semanas después, ella se topo a Eleonor en una reunión de caridad…

- Candy! Ella dijo abrazándola

- Señora Baker!

- como estas?

- muy bien

- Como esta Terry?

- el está bien, viviendo su vida!

-oh.. . podría darme su dirección, me gustaría ponerlo en mi lista navideña…

Eleonor se preguntaba por qué Candy quería la dirección de su hijo, pero ella era buena para Terry. Le dio la dirección y su número telefónico.

- Gracias, dijo Candy sonriendo

El duque llego y Candy se sorprendió.

-su gracia? Dijo Candy, buenas tardes

- SI, señorita Andrew…. Dijo el duque

- ustedes han regresado? pregunto Candy

- si, dijo Eleonor sonriendo

- eso es maravilloso! Terry debe estar muy feliz! Dijo Candy sinceramente

Eleonor y el duque se miraron mutuamente. Arthur llego…

-cariño? El dijo, tú conoces a Eleonor Baker?

-si, dijo Candy, la conocí en Escocia hace algunos años…

-Oh, dijo Arthur, encantado de conocerla, me encanta en el escenario!

-Gracias, dijo Eleonor sonriendo

-El es Arthur, dijo Candy, Arthur, el es el duque de Grandchester

-encantado de conocerlo…. Dijo Arthur

- igualmente, dijo el duque

Después de las presentaciones, Eleonor estaba un poquito celosa. Ella quería que Terry se reconciliara con Candy, pero Candy había salido adelante y Terry… bueno Terry estaba…. "viviendo" su libertina vida…. Ellos hablaron por un rato después el duque se fue con Eleonor.

- quiero que ella este con Terry, le dijo al duque

-bueno nuestro hijo ha estado en su mundo últimamente…

- el está molesto conmigo por haberte perdonado…

- el está enojado con el mundo por que perdió a Candy…

-Le di el numero telefónico de Terry

-por qué?

- ella me lo pidió…

- ella está con alguien mas, Ellie…

- lo sé, pero ella sigue enamorada de Terry, estoy segura de ello. Si Terry escucha su voz. El va a volver a pensar en su vida…

-espero que estés en lo correcto…

Llegaron a su acogedora casa juntos y felices.

Meses pasaron sin que Candy tuviera el coraje de llamar a Terry para darle sus cosas. Ella no podía decidir si seguir adelante o no… pero si no lo hace entonces qué? Volver a Terry? Qué locura!.

"el es rico, ahora por si mismo….. Pero también lo soy por adopción…. El no volvió a buscarme… pero tampoco lo hiciste tu! Que es lo que nos mantiene apartados? " decía Candy en su cabeza, porque es tan difícil?

Arthur consiguió un trabajo en Australia, ya que no mucha gente quería ir a ese país perdido. El tuvo que irse. El sabía que Candy no estaba lista para el compromiso así que le dijo que él iba a esperar por ella…

- yo se que aun no estás segura, si no quieres venir, yo lo entenderé y seguiré adelante…

- Gracias por hacer esto…

- Lo sigues queriendo?

- nunca deje de hacerlo… pero te quiero demasiado… es solo que

-no te preocupes, si tu no vienes yo comprenderé…. Pero si estás segura te estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos…

Arthur se fue y Candy lo llevo al puerto…se besaron por un largo tiempo. El se fue, ella lloro.

Ahora era la temporada de fiestas decembrinas y Candy finalmente decidió mudarse… con Arthur. Ella se estaba preparando para irse. Toda su familia estaba triste.

- Candy, estás segura? Dijo Albert

- Si, yo quiero esto….es tiempo….ella dijo

- Candy, dijo Archie con tristeza, Australia está muy muy lejos de aquí…

- te voy a extrañar, dijo Annie

-yo los voy a extrañar a todos ustedes, dijo Candy

Candy se fue a pasar unos cuantos días a Nueva York así que pudo llamar a Terry para verlo y darle sus cosas de regreso para clausurar… ella llamo y contesto la sirvienta o alguien y dejo un mensaje para el….

Ella estaba llevando a clin con ella, tenía una pequeña jaula para él y una autorización especial, pero odiaba mantenerlo en ese lugar, así que le pidió que se hiciera el muerto y podría usarlo como prenda alrededor de su cuello….


	3. Chapter 3

**Terry, el hombre de familia**

**Capitulo 3**

"un vistazo"

-quien esta lamiendo mis dedos…? Habré pasado la noche anterior con una chica? Bueno ella debe ser verdaderamente sensual si comienza el día lamiendo mis dedos… veamos quien es…

Terry abrió sus ojos para encontrar a un perro frente a el.

- pero que es esto? Que esta pasando? Dónde estoy?

El esta en una cama grande dentro de un cuarto acogedor, y que por cierto no era su habitación. Normalmente el nunca se quedaba a dormir en la casa de las chicas… habré bebido demasiado en la fiesta? Había una mujer rubia dormida en la cama, ella se volteo hacia el. Que significa todo esto?

- papi, papi! Es navidad!

- qué? Yo no soy tu papa

Habían dos niños, un niño de 5 años y una niña de 3, entraron a la habitación y brincaron sobre la cama…. Terry estaba petrificado mirando toda la escena. Así que el durmió con esta mujer que tiene dos niños! Y ahora ellos tratan de convencerlo de que es su padre. Que clase de pesadilla es esta? Terry no era tan estúpido como para pensar que el tenia dos grandes niños en una noche. Entonces la mujer que despertó y se volteo hacia Terry… Terry estaba a punto de colapsar cuando ve que se trata de Candy. Como es esto posible. Candy no se ve sorprendida en lo absoluto, ella lo ve y le dice:

- buenos días guapo… podrías preparar el desayuno? Realmente necesito dormir un poco más

Terry la mira como si fuera de otro planeta. Los niños seguían brincando sobre la cama, el perro comenzaba a ladrar y a Terry le estaba comenzando a dar un terrible dolor de cabeza. Que significa todo esto? El mira a Candy y trata de decir algo pero las palabras no salían de su boca… se levanta y trata de encontrar algo con que vestirse. Y encuentra un conjunto para hombre en la silla que se encontraba junto a la cama, no era ropa de el, el jamás usaría un suéter verde con corazones rosas, pero fue lo único que logro encontrar. Se lo puso y abandono el cuarto. Trataba de buscar la salida de esa casa que no era suya. Cuando logra salir, se da cuenta que esta en un vecindario donde viven familias humildes.

- estoy muerto y este es el infierno!

Comienza a correr hacia su casa y le toma dos horas llegar. No traía las llaves, toco el timbre de la puerta y Marie la abrió:

-que día! Marie, tráeme un café ahora mismo, voy a tomar un baño y no estoy en casa si alguien llama o viene…

- pero, oye….que es lo que quieres decir?

- Marie, déjame entrar… estoy cansado y enserio necesito un café. Si quieres mantener tu trabajo déjame entrar!

-yo no se como es que usted se sabe mi nombre pero voy a llamar a la policía si no se va ahora mismo!

- oye, acaso has perdido la cabeza? Ahora déjame entrar…

Terry empujo a Marie y entro a la casa

- James, Jack! Dense prisa! Hay un ladrón en la casa

-un que?

Terry volteo a ver a Marie, acaso ella había perdido la cabeza o que? Dos hombres salieron de la cocina y empezaron a empujar a Terry. El trato de luchar pero hacia tanto tiempo que no lo hacia y los hombres eran realmente grandes y fuertes. Y lo echaron hacia afuera. Estaba tirado sobre el piso frente a la puerta cerrada, sintió un liquido caliente correr sobre su ceja toco su cara y vio sangre en su mano, se da cuenta de que le pegaron fuerte. Se levanta y decide dirigirse al teatro. El sabe que ese es el único lugar al que se puede dirigir después de su casa. Llega y lo encuentra cerrado.

- Oh maldita navidad!

Cuando estaba por irse… voltea y camina lentamente hacia la puerta y mira hacia los posters. Su cabeza comienza a dar vueltas, en su lugar estaba el nombre y la foto de su suplente…

- como pudo este perdedor tomar mi lugar? Lo se, esto es una pesadilla. Contare hasta tres y despertare… uno….dos…. dos y medio…. Tres! Demonios esa foto sigue ahí y yo sigo vistiendo este estúpido suéter.

Terry cae sobre sus rodillas… y vendería su alma si alguien pudiera reconocerlo ahora mismo…. Tomo su cabeza con las manos y se sentó en las escaleras del teatro y entonces escucha una vos que el conoce:

- Hola!

El voltea a ver al dueño de esa voz y reconoce a Tony. Se levanta y corre hacia el. Lo toma de la camisa y empieza a zarandearlo:

- dime que me conoces! Dime que me recuerdas de la noche pasada!

- recuerdo la noche pasada, pero lo haces tu?

- que quieres decir? Claro que la recuerdo… después de hablar contigo, me fui a mi casa a dormir, y cuando desperté me encontré a mi mismo en alguna clase de infierno.

- no es un infierno… es solo un vistazo

- un vistazo de qué?

- es lo que pudo haberte pasado si hubieras tomado otras decisiones en tu vida

-qué?

-no me digas que no te sentiste contento cuando despertaste! Sé que muchas veces has soñado con verla despertar a tu lado. Bueno, tu sueño se ha vuelto realidad! Es un regalo de navidad que te doy…

- no… no…. yo no quiero esta vida, yo no quiero esos niños, este tonto perro y este horrible suéter…. Dime cuanto quieres?

- las cosas no son así Terry… tú debes vivir esta vida y aprender…

- aprender? Yo no quiero aprender nada…

- tu tendrás tiempo…

- cuanto tiempo? Dime!

- el suficiente que necesites…

- por favor, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla… por favor….

Terry se sentía muy débil…. El no podía creer que le estaba rogando a un jovencito…

- no es un sueño Terry… es una realidad alternativa y como te dije ayer, tu lo quisiste. Ahora debes volver a casa.

-casa? Ellos me echaron cuando llegue… que no ves mi cara?

- no a ese lugar…. Tu casa es el lugar donde despertaste esta mañana…. Hogar es donde tu corazón esta…

- mi corazón? Debes estar bromeando…

- debo irme ya… toma esto.

- que es esto? Una caja de música? Qué debo hacer con ella? Si pongo la música tu vendrás?

No hubo respuesta para Terry. Tony se había marchado ya….

- muy bien Terry! Debes volver a "casa". No puedo creer que deba volver a ese manicomio.

Comenzó a caminar lentamente… realmente el no quería volver a ese lugar, pero era el único lugar al que podía regresar ahora. A donde más se podría ir con este frio? Cuando entro por la puerta del jardín, comenzó a sentir un frio en el pecho…

- si, voy a tener un infarto y moriré… que lindo santa claus! Gracias por el regalo.. esto te enseñara Terry a ser bueno… tu querías ayudar a ese niño ayer y ahora tu estas casado y con hijos! Debería llamarlo de vuelta… el debe venir… pero bueno entremos primero, está haciendo demasiado frio…

Terry entra a la casa, cierra la puerta y mira a su alrededor, encuentra a Candy en sus brazos. Ella salto directo a su cuello. Lo abraza fuertemente…entonces lo suelta y ve su cara cubierta con sangre…

- Terry… que te paso? Estas bien?

- eso creo…

- tienes una idea de lo que nos has hecho el día de hoy? Te vas de la casa en la mañana, no me dices a donde vas o incluso si te vas… donde has estado? Me asustaste mucho… llame a todos nuestros amigos, fui al hospital… pensé que algo malo te había sucedido! Por que hiciste esto cariño?

- no lo se… podrias por favor dejar de gritarme..

- lo siento, dime que ha pasado…

- yo desperté esta mañana aqui y esta no es mi casa, esos no son mis hijos, yo no soy papá y tu no eres mi esposa.

- sabes Terry, esto no es gracioso! Realmente estoy muy molesta!

Terry comienza a tener fiebre. Siente que se va a caer si no se sienta en algún lugar. Entonces recuerda la caja de música, la toma de su bolsillo , la abre, comienza a sonar y espera a que Tony aparesca. En eso la pequeña niña llega, gracias por el regalo, ella trata de tomarlo de su mano pero Terry lo sostiene con todas sus fuerzas como si su vida dependiera de esa cajita musical… Candy lo ve como si el estuviera cayendo de el cielo…

- Que estas haciendo cariño? Dale a Nelly su caja de musica. Asi que tu fuiste a comprarle su regalo de navidad… pudiste habérmelo dicho! Y que le hiciste a tu hermosa cara?

Candy queria tocar la cara de Terry quien se hizo para atras tratando de evitar su tacto.

- Esta bien… dijo Candy, realmente este no es tu dia… te perdiste la mañana de navidad… deberias ir a lavarte…

Terry la mira y dice:

- donde esta el baño?

- Terry créeme, no estoy de humor para jugar contigo hoy….

- está arriba papi! La segunda puerta a la izquierda

- gracias…mmm….( cual dijo Candy que era su nombre? Que demonios!...) pequeña pecosa!

Mientras Terry subía las escaleras, Candy y Nelly lo miran.

- Mamá… yo creo que el no es mi papá pero el me llamo pequeña pecosa! Ahora pienso que si es el…

- si...

Terry encuentra el baño y se quita la ropa. Se mira en el espejo, que desastre! Realmente necesitaba una ducha… el agua caliente lo hacia sentir mejor. El se decía a si mismo que pronto despertaría de este sueño pero mientras tanto el debería tratar de disfrutarlo. Esta vida alternativa no podía ser tan mala.

- vine a ver si te encontrabas bien….

- que!

Terry trata de cubrirse con sus manos

- estoy desnudo…por favor vete…

- estas bromeando guapo? Estas seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe?

- Candy?... acaso tu…. Acaso tu has perdido la cabeza?

- no lo se, pero uno de nosotros la perdió hoy y créeme que no fui yo…. Si no quieres que te acompañe solo dilo, no tienes que gritarme….

- Candy… no quise….

Terry no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir por que Candy ya se habia salido del baño.

- pero que acabo de hacer? Candy se ofreció a acompañarme en la ducha y yo la rechace! Pero no puedo tomar ventaja de esta situación, ella cree que yo soy su esposo…. Ella no a cambiado del todo estos 8 años…. Ella tuvo dos hijos pero sigue luciendo como una jovencita… al menos no lleva ya sus dos coletas! Tal vez debería tomar ventaja de esta situación la próxima vez…

Cuando Terry salio del baño y busco algo nuevo con que vestirse que no fuera ese tonto suéter, el vio a Candy amamantando a un bebe… un bebe? Por dios! Otro?

- tu tienes 3 hijos?

-yo pensaba que tu tambien tenias tres hijos… no los hice todos yo sola, tu sabes… realmente estas actuando extraño el dia de hoy…. Deberías ir a arreglarte para la fiesta.

- que fiesta?

-suficiente Terry! Basta de burlarte de mi! Estuviste esperando esta fiesta todo el año y ahora me preguntas cual fiesta!

- lo siento la verdad no recuerdo…

La cara de Candy cambio; Terry vio como se preocupo. Se levanto y camino hacia su lado.

- es por la pelea cariño? Tal vez la herida es peor de lo que pensé… estas mareado?

- si… lo estoy…

- esta bien, no vengas conmigo a la fiesta, llamare a Eleonor para decirle que no necesita venir a cuidar a los niños ya que tu estarás en casa.

- oh… estaré listo en 10 minutos….

- Papi, mami, el tío Archie esta aquí!

-quien? Dijo Terry…

- mientras te arregles iré abajo a recibirlo.

- Hey, el elegante esta aquí !

- Terry! Hace años que tu no lo llamas "elegante"… el es tu mejor amigo

- quien? Que? Debes estar bromeando!

- no discutiré hoy contigo. Te estaremos esperando abajo. Por favor ponte el sueter que te hice especialmente para hoy…

- cual?

- el que traías puesto esta mañana, claro que el de corazones rosas.

- No… no…. no…. por supuesto que no ire en publico con ese suéter

a Candy le lloraron los ojos…

- pero tu me dijiste ayer que te gustaba… lo hice con mucho amor

Terry no podia entender sus lagrimas… el otro Terry debe estar muy enamorado de Candy para decir que le gusta ese suéter…

- Esta bien Candy, me lo pondre.

- Te amo Terry!

Cuando Candy se fue, Terry se encontro asi mismo solo con el bebe que comenzaba a llorar… estaba en pánico y llamo a Candy:

- Candy! El bebe esta llorando, por favor ven!

Nadie respondio, y entonces vio al pequeño niño que no hablaba mucho. El tenia cabello castaño y ojos azules…

- por dios! Eres mi misma imagen!

- gracias… pero tu no eres mi papá…

- oh… como lo sabes?

- eres un alien? Que le hiciste a mi papá? Nos mataras?

- oh no… no… por favor no comiences a llorar, tu pequeño hermano ya esta haciendo demasiado ruido llorando…

- es Shandy…

- Shandy? Debe ser Sandy, eso creo

- No… no Sandy, Shandy.. es mi hermana y no me hermano… y no llorare… luchare contigo si tratas de matar a mis hermanas…

- oh ya veo… tu eres un niño grande… no te preocupes no te lastimare a ti ni a tu familia. Tu padre y yo cambiamos lugares y el vendrá cuando yo me vaya… espero que eso sea pronto… cual es tu nombre?

- TJ

- TJ?

- Terrence Junior

Oh asi que tienes el nombre de tu papá! Que tierno.. Dime TJ, me ayudaras a actuar como tu padre?

- esta bien, lo haré…

- No le digas nada a mamá o a tu hermana

- Nelly! Ese es su nombre… pero tu la llamas pequeña pecosa

- lo hago? Creo que no eh cambiado mucho despues de todo

Terry baja y ve a Candy platicando con Annie y Archie. Asi que ellos están casados… Archie va a su lado:

- nos asustaste mucho amigo! No lo hagas otra vez….

- oh… no lo haré…

- si tu quieres hablar, estoy aqui para ti, lo sabes no es asi? Asi como tu siempre has estado para mi….

- encerio? Eso seria interesante…

El timbre de la puerta suena y candy abre.

- bienvenidos Eleonor, Richard… gracias por cuidar a los niños el dia de hoy

- estas bromeando? Dice Eleonor, no puedo esperar para estar con ellos…

Abraza a Candy y despues va hacia su hijo:

- dale a tu madre un gran abrazo cariño!

- que?

Eleonor estaba abrazando a terry, despues Richard se acerca y lo abraza también.

- hijo, estaba muy preocupado por ti el día de hoy, estas bien? Candy nos dijo que tuviste una pelea… que sucedió? Tu sabes que estoy aquí para ti….

-tu también?... creo que tengo mucha gente aquí para mi…. tal vez necesito estar solo, y no tener a nadie aquí…..

Candy voltea hacia Richard:

- no lo escuchen, realmente el está muy raro el día de hoy…

Entonces Terry, Candy, Archie y Annie se dirigen a la fiesta. Una hermosa mujer les abre la puerta. Le echa una mirada a Terry que el conoce muy bien… una mirada envidiosa de mujer. Asi que el otro Terry era suertudo también! El comenzó a platicar con unos hombres ahí que eran aparentemente sus amigos… el no podía creer que pudiera tener tantos amigos. Es bastante molesto… al menos hay alcohol en la fiesta y también esa mujer que lo seguía mirando. Cual era su nombre? Isabelle… un nombre sensual para una mujer sensual… el escucho a Candy platicando con sus amigas. Ella les contaba lo que había sucedido el otro dia en el hospital donde trabajaba. Asi que ella sigue siendo una enfermera… la fiesta termino y regresaron a casa… que dia… todo lo que necesitaba es ir a la cama pero Candy lo hizo llevar a pasear al perro.

Terrence Grandchester….paseando al perro…no podría ser peor… cuando regreso a casa, Candy estaba ya dormida en la cama…

Terry despertó en la cama y antes de abrir los ojos checo si había alguien mas durmiendo junto a el… no… no había nadie!

- Gracias a dios… fue una pesadilla…

Pero de repente escucho el llanto de un bebe y los ladridos de un perro…

- sigo atrapado aquí…

TJ entra al cuarto.

- hola… deberías ir a la escuela…

- escuela? Estas seguro que no deberías ser tu el que vaya ahí…estoy un poquito grande para ir a la escuela

- tu eres maestro…

- un que? Yo y los niños! Y que es lo que enseño?

- no lo se… deberias preguntarle a mamá

- sabes al menos donde esta la escuela?

- Uh uh…

- creo que deberíamos preguntarle a mamá.. pero son días festivos, asi que la escuela debería estar cerrada… estas seguro de que debo ir hoy?

- si…

Cuando Terry bajo, vio a Candy y a Nelly en la mesa… Candy estaba ayudando a Nelly a tomar el desayuno.

-buenos días extraño… dijo Candy y camina hacia el, el siente que viene un beso y para evitarlo toma la leche de Nelly de la mesa y comienza a tomársela.

- Papá, es mi leche!

- Lo siento, estaba muy sediento… debería irme a la escuela ahora…

Porque tu sabes que es ese el lugar donde yo trabajo… la escuela… que esta en un lugar cercano a… yo creo…

- Papi, no recuerdas donde esta el colegio de san pablo?

- san pablo!…no otra vez! Esta también la hermana Gray en ese lugar?

- oh que gracioso eres…! Dijo Candy… Deberías apresurarte si no quieres llegar tarde

- Pero me estoy preguntando por que voy a la escuela el dia de hoy…?

- por que? Es por que esta noche tienes una representación y tienes que ir para el último ensayo…

- oh! Sigo actuando?... yo pensaba que era un maestro…

- tu eres el mejor profesor de literatura inglesa que ha existido….

- literatura inglesa… claro… que mas podría ser?


End file.
